tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremors: The Lost Episodes
Tremors: The Lost Episodes are six episodes from the Tremors franchise that were never filmed. They were first announced when Tremors 2: Aftershocks was released as a TV series spinoff of the movies, but were cancelled and later replaced by Tremors: The Series. Plot summaries ''The Thing in the Trees Multiple people are going missing in the woods outside of Perfection and Val, Earl and Burt go out into the woods to find what is causing it. They soon find out that it is an octopus mutated by Mixmaster that lives in the trees and can breath outside of the water. The ending is unknown due to the episode never being filmed. Bigfoot the Yeti Val and Earl have a rule: they don’t do ghosts. That is, when fearful fans come asking for help, the boys refuse to take jobs involving ghosts, because they just plain don’t believe in them. In this case, however, a beautiful woman begs them to help her de-ghost an abandoned country house she wants to buy and renovate. Well, the guys can’t turn down a pretty face and off they go. Sure enough, the ghost goings-on are real! Strange sounds! Shapes in the night! But what they eventually uncover is that the "ghost" is actually a very intelligent Bigfoot! He puts on a sheet and pretends to be a ghost because he’s found it keeps people away. If he shows himself for what he really is, people want to catch him. The Killer Toaster Ovens The government has created several robots that resemble toasters and released them into Perfection in an attempt to force all of the residents out. It is up to Burt, Earl and Val, with the help of Tyler and Casey to stop all of the robots from tearing the town, and its residents, to pieces. Val and Earl meet the Vampire On a fishing trip with Burt, our brave boys encounter a reclusive character who turns out to have some nasty nighttime habits. Naturally, ours was not a typical vampire, but the Tremors version – an easy-going mountain man. Val and Earl have to stop making fun of the extra gear Burt has brought. It takes everything he’s got to send the vampire back to the dead. The Awful Winged Thing It was to be a straight-forward Tremors monster tale, but the exact opposite of the normal formula, death from above. The mysterious creature swoops down on sheep and people. Val and Earl first try to trap it by dressing as sheep while Burt tries to bring it down with a homemade heat-seeking rocket. Eventually the perfect solution turns out to be – sky fishing! They "troll" the skies from their pick-up, flying lamb-chop bait from an over-sized kite. When the creature is hooked, Earl, strapped into a dentist chair in the pick-up's bed, reels it in on deep sea fishing gear. This is remarkably similar to what they did with Messerschmitt in ''Blast from the Past. Suspected cast Category:Tremors Category:Episode Category:Fanfiction episodes